emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6843 (14th April 2014)
"Declan grows tense about the launch, especially as Charity is missing - little realising she has gone to buy a pregnancy testing kit; and Finn is upset to hear about Victoria and Ross." (TV Times synopsis) Plot Eric is gutted to realise that Val and Ian spent the night together. Declan is tense in the run-up to his launch, as Charity has seemingly gone AWOL. Over at Mulberry Cottage, Charity is off her food and comes to an awful epiphany. Marlon arrives to take April out, but she has last-minute nerves and asks Donna to go with them. Rhona is suspicious that this was Donna's plan all along. Adam is put out when Pete is asked to cover a meeting in Ripon, but Moira warns him not to cause trouble with James. Eric finds himself suggesting that he, Val and Ian should all have dinner together in an attempt to hide his upset. Charity leaves a pharmacy with a pregnancy test in her bag. James and Adam exchange words in the café. Declan is frustrated as Charity is still ignoring his calls and Jai takes the opportunity to goad him about her absence. Finn is upset when he finds out that Victoria slept with Ross and tells her that his brother won't treat her well. Victoria is ashamed, but she can't help but like Ross. Later, Finn tries to warn Ross off Victoria. Declan finally crosses paths with Charity and is irritable with her; she storms off. Donna realises that Rhona is suspicious and does her best to quash this, telling her that the only interest she has in Marlon is as a dad for April. Charity puts her pregnancy test in the bin when it tells her that she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Front garden *The Grange - Lounge, Restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen, Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back office, Front garden *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Exterior *Westmount Pharmacy - Exterior Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes